Keep You Safe
by MrSpockify
Summary: "With all the things a Time Lord has seen, everything he's lost, he must surely have bad dreams." Rose/Ten fluff. Rose wakes up in the middle of the night to comfort her Doctor.


**Note: **The quote (in the summary) had me wondering about what the Doctor might have a nightmare about, and I came up with this. I hope you like it, and please review. Thank you!

Oh, and I don't own Doctor Who. That wasn't my choice, though...

* * *

Rose woke up to the guttural moan of the TARDIS, the noise making her bed tremble beneath her. She lifted her head up, blinking hard and trying to wake up properly. Usually, she could sleep right through any sounds the machine made; sometimes it even came in handy when the Doctor decided to go for a trip in the middle of the night. But she had certainly woken up to this one.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed, running fingers through her hair and stifling a yawn. What time was it, anyway? Her feet dragged on the floor as she stumbled in the dark to find the door. When she did, the TARDIS gave another loud, rumbling groan. The noise wasn't like the sound it made when flying; it was much more urgent, as if trying to tell the blond something.

"What is it, girl?" Rose ran her fingers over the doorframe, having learnt long ago that speaking to the time-travelling blue box wasn't as embarrassing as she had once thought. Sometimes she'd walk in on the Doctor having an entire conversation with the control console. Somehow, it didn't seem very crazy.

Rose walked out into the slightly lit hallway, letting her fingers linger on the vibrating walls as she made her way forward. Beneath her toes, the metal hummed almost restlessly. "Is it the Doctor?" she ventured, assuming it was by the way the TARDIS's droning grew louder. She bit her lip, hoping he was alright. It wasn't usual for the TARDIS to wake her up, so she assumed it was something important.

When she got to his door, the vibrating beneath her feet calmed, changing to a soft purr. Her fingers curled around the doorknob, and she turned it slowly, letting the door open quietly on its own. The lights were off in the room, so it was dark other than the warm light drifting in from the hallway.

Rose grew more worried when she heard shuffling from inside the room. The sound of pajamas rubbing against sheets came first, then a low whimpering that was unmistakably coming from the Timelord. It sounded like he was in pain, and he panted laboriously in between pitiful moans.

"Doctor?" Rose stepped into the room, letting the door open wider so the light from the hallway highlighted the Doctor's bed. He was twisted up in his sheets, his fists grabbing handfuls of the cloth in a death grip. He buried his face in the pillow beneath his head, smothering another sad whimper. She walked uneasily to the side of the bed, turning on the lamp that rested on his bedside table.

"Rose," he whispered anxiously, turning onto his back. When she looked down, she realized he was still asleep, and, much to her surprise, his cheeks were glossy with tears. His hair stuck up at odd angles, wet with sweat. When she tried to wake him with his name again, his brow furrowed fretfully and he slurred out her name, louder this time. "Rose," he muttered, his fists clenching a handful of duvet as if he was trying to crush something in his sleep. "Don't touch her, please," he breathed, letting out a soft sob.

He was dreaming about her? Rose's cheeks turned pink as she thought about it, then she frowned. No, he was having a nightmare, not a dream. She sat down on the bedside, reaching forward tentatively to touch his shoulder. The last thing she wanted was for him to lash out in his sleep, thinking she was a Dalek or something.

"Doctor? Doctor, wake up," she lightly shook his shoulder. His breath hitched as his eyes opened wide. The brown globes turned to look at her, and they looked petrified for a moment as he came to. When he realized it was only her, he breathed out a sigh of relief, his eyes growing wet with tears.

"Rose," he breathed out, sitting up shakily. His arms reached around her and pulled her close, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He was shivering, which only made Rose more worried. What was he dreaming of?

"It's ok," she soothed, rubbing small circles on his back. "It was only a nightmare." She pulled back, looking him in the eyes. His breathing was still uneven, and he looked completely terrified. She was about to ask what had happened in the dream, but his hands went to her cheeks, and he held her head, looking at her intensely.

"You know that I will do anything to keep you safe, right? I promise you I will keep you safe. Nothing will hurt you, ok?" Rose was going to ask what was going on, but by the look in his eyes, she assumed it was more important for her to just go along with it. She nodded, trying to hide how much he was scaring her. He pulled her into another tight hug, his arms quivering around her back. He pressed his lips to the top of her head lightly. "I love you so, so much, Rose Tyler," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I… I love you, too," she replied, hugging him securely. His two hearts beat frantically against her chest, showing his worry.

"Would you sleep in here with me tonight?" The Doctor pulled back, looking her with irresistibly large, brown eyes. When she nodded, a sense of relief visibly washed over him, and he smiled demurely. "Thank you."

Rose crawled underneath the sheets to rest beside him, and she held back a squeak of surprise when he instantly engulfed her in his arms. Having his limbs wrapped around her own wasn't unpleasant, just unexpected. She laid her head on his shoulder, listening to the fast-paced beating of one of his hearts. She sighed in relief after a long while as the pace slowed back to normal and his chest rose and fell steadily in his sleep.

He looked peaceful now, but Rose still couldn't get the picture of the Doctor's horrified expression when he woke up out of her head. His wide eyes and tear-soaked cheeks made him look absolutely terrified, and she wondered what could possibly be so distressing. Though, she supposed, even Time Lords had to have nightmares every once in a while.


End file.
